User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: 5th Gen Quest Invaders
Hello and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at some monsters that are well known for invading quests in MHW and Iceborne! Bazelgeuse During the latest Elder Crossing, Zorah Magdaros's activities disturbed many species in the New World, causing some to go to some unusual places. One of those bothered by this Elder Dragon was Bazelgeuse, a Flying Wyvern with explosive scales that is known to come out of nowhere when it hears the roar of another large monster. In High Rank, this bad boy comes out of nowhere to attack you when you least expect it! Deviljho When hunters reach High Rank for the first time in the 3rd Generation, they are no longer safe from this monster and a certain bird knows that as well. Upon hearing that mysterious roar, and seeing where it came from, you run for dear life! Deviljho has left its teeth marks on a lot of hunters since its debut in Monster Hunter Tri, and it doesn't look like it's going anywhere any time soon. Although it was later added into World via update as an invader, it rarely ever invades quests at all. Banbaro Wait, Banbaro isn't exclusive to the Hoarfrost Reach? Fulgur Anjanath Back in World, Anjanath was a wall for some new hunters, but now its subspecies fills the role of invader early on in Master Rank. During your journey through one - three-star quests in Master Rank, you may encounter Fulgur Anjanath wandering around in many locales like it's a normal day before stopping to roar and attacking you. Ebony Odogaron As you play through Master Rank, Fulgur Anjanath will be the least of your worries as a third invader is waiting for hunters in their nightmares. Odogaron needs lots of food to survive, so it sometimes ventures out of the Rotten Vale in search of prey. Its subspecies, however, wanders through all sorts of regions and isn't limited to just two like its weaker cousin. Ebony Odogaron is always seen carrying meat in its mouth but will drop it when it sees potential prey. Velkhana I know no one was expecting Velkhana to appear on here, but it does randomly show up in some quests and expeditions during Iceborne's story early on, and its sudden appearance will catch you off guard. Just look for snow and frozen corpses if you're looking for it. Savage Deviljho If you thought a normal Deviljho was bad in High Rank, wait till you reach Master Rank! While Bazelgeuse terrified hunters in High Rank, Savage Deviljho takes its rightful place back from it in Master Rank. You might you're safe from it in Elder Dragon quests, but you aren't! It'll just tear through the Elder Dragon you're hunting. Last Time If you missed the last Discussion of the Week, Endemic Life, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) How do you feel about quest invaders in general? Do you like or dislike them? *2) Which one is your favorite invader? Why? *3) Which one is your least favorite invader? Why? *4) Which one of them do you think is the most useful during a hunt? Why? *5) Which one do you think is the most worthless during a hunt? Why? *6) Did you find Bazelgeuse annoying in High Rank? Why or why not? *7) Do you think Deviljho should've appeared more in High Rank? Why or why not? *8) How do you feel about Seething Bazelgeuse being exclusive to the Elder's Recess? Do you think it should invade quests like Bazelgeuse? *9) Do you think Iceborne added too many invaders? Why or why not? *10) If you could change two monsters from invaders to regular monsters, which would they be and why? *11) What makes an invader monster in your opinion? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs